


seven minutes in iwatobi/samezuka heaven

by themugwump, unghthesoliloquy



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, MakoHaru is main ship, Multi, momogou is main ship, sourin is main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themugwump/pseuds/themugwump, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unghthesoliloquy/pseuds/unghthesoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the seven minutes in heaven/spin the bottle fic you've all been waiting for</p><p>the ever-productive and indominatable themugwump wrote probably 3/4 of this (which is why there's so much sousuke) and i did the other 1/4 with inspiration and mucho support from katzcats</p><p>AND BONUS CHAPTER SEVERAL YEARS LATER - a special one by our good friend Izzy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was at that point in the night - everyone was a couple of drinks deep, whoever was in charge of the music had set up a "Greatest Hits of the 90's" playlist, and those who weren't keen had headed home. Only the Iwatobi Swim Club boys and the core Samezuka swim team were left nursing drinks and throwing popcorn at each other.

Nagisa had disappeared a couple of minutes earlier, but made sure everyone knew he had once again arrived, bouncing into the room like a hyperactive toddler with a wine bottle in each hand, one empty, one full. Makoto realised what was going on first, and a blush crept up his face just as Nagisa made the announcement:

"Seven minutes in heaven time, guys! On the floor! Get in a circle!"

"I'll put you on the floor," Rin grumbled drunkenly as he obliged.

"Everyone seated? Good!" Nagisa put the bottle in the middle and went to sit down.

Haru and Rin looked at each other, and in unison pushed him back into the centre. "I don't think so," said Rin, "if you want us to be a part of this you're going first!"

Nagisa looked undeterred, and without a hint of hesitation, spun the bottle wildly.

"Woah!" Makoto moved his legs out of the way as the bottle careened past him.

Slower and slower it spun, until it gradually came to a rest, pointing at an uncharacteristically quiet Rei. He gained an extra layer of blush on top of his alcohol-reddened cheeks.

"Come on, Rei-chan!" Nagisa bubbled, grabbing his hand and dragging towards the closet.

"Did he plan that?" Makoto leaned over and asked Haru. Haru shrugged.

\-------

The door shut behind them. It was pitch-black, but luckily it was a decent sized closet - more like a walk-in-wardrobe, really, Rei mused. There were some shelves behind him that were digging into his back, and as he reached out blindly his fingers brushed up against what he presumed to be coathangers - he couldn't stop himself in time to prevent knocking a coat off the rack.

"Oops," he said quietly - it somehow felt wrong to speak loudly in this dark, confined space.

"Haha, nice job Rei-chan!" Nagisa let out a loud yet muffled giggle, and Rei heard a soft thump as Nagisa - apparently standing just to the left of Rei, further into the closet - shrugged the coat to the floor.

"So, um, what happens now?" Rei asked.

"Have you never played seven minutes in heaven?" Nagisa asked, scandalised.

"Well, I know the theory behind it - correct me if I'm wrong," Rei pushed his glasses up his nose, despite the fact he was standing in a pitch-black closet and couldn't see a thing, "but essentially there are six essential features of the game: first, the couple must be determined by a game of chance, such as spin the bottle as occurred tonight; the couple must be put in a closet together and must stay in there for precisely seven minutes as determined by an external party; and until such a time as they are allowed out of the closet they must -" Rei gulped nervously "- partake in activities of an intimate nature."

Nagisa didn't say a word. Rei could still hear the muffled sounds of the party outside the door - someone was loudly belting out the words to "What is Love", but he couldn't quite make out who. They were doing a pretty good job with the words though, there was no way Rei could have got the pronunciation quite right -

Suddenly Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him - not entirely ungently - onto the ground. "So, intimate nature, you said?"

Rei blushed even harder than he thought possible.

Nagisa gave Rei a butterfly kiss on the hand. Rei giggled - "That's ticklish!" 

Nagisa grinned. "I know," and proceeded to pin Rei to the floor and smother his arms and chest with soft gentle kisses as Rei giggled uncontrollably.

"What's going on in there?" Rin asked Haru, who had his ear up against the door. He shrugged again. "Come on man, if you're going to take the door spot at least take your job seriously!" he said indignantly, jostling Haru aside to put his ear as close to the door as he could manage. Makoto and Sousuke shot each other a look - look at these dorks.

Rei caught a breath and managed to push Nagisa off his chest for a split second, and tried to shut him up with a quick and decisive kiss on the lips. He missed horribly though, instead bashing his teeth into Nagisa's forehead.

"OWWWWWWWWWW OW OW OW"

"OH NO NAGISA I'M SO SORRY!!!"

At this Makoto went to stand up and intervene, but Haru pointed at the timer that had 2 minutes remaining and he reluctantly sat back down.

Rei wrapped Nagisa up in his arms and held on to him tight. Rei leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I'm really very sorry, Nagisa - I hope you don't hate me now..."

"Of course I don't hate you, you idiot," Nagisa whispered back, and leaned into his embrace.

They sat like that until the door was opened on them and they were forceably dragged out of the closet. Everyone outside peered curiously at them, as Rei blushed harder and harder.

"What are they looking at? I don't get it!" Rei leaned down and whispered at Nagisa. "We weren't even doing anything!"

Nagisa giggled and tried hard not to point out the fluorescently visible hickey on Rei's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

After retrieving the bottle from the floor, Nagisa looked pointedly at Rin. “You’re next.”

“Damn straight I am.”

Rin reached over, upsetting Sousuke’s beer as he spun the bottle. It was a crap spin, making it around once before landing.

“SOUSUKE!!!!!” Nagisa squealed.

Sousuke looked over at Rin and smirked. Rin blushed to the roots of his hair.

“Let’s show these fuckers how it’s done.” Sousuke grabbed Rin’s collar and pulled him into the closet. He didn’t even wait until the door closed as he began to maul at Rin’s face.

Rei swallowed, Makoto and Ai looked like he didn’t know where to look, Nagisa was avidly trying to look through the key hole, while Momo was pushing at his side to try and get a look in too. Haru looked completely unsurprised.

Sousuke leaned against the cupboard door, silently bowled over in a fit of giggles.

“That was fucking priceless. Your face!” Sousuke panted.

“Shut up.” said a disgruntled Rin.

“Dude, give me a hickey.”

“I’m not giving you a hickey.”

“Fine, I’ll give you one then.”

“You what?”

Sousuke leaned over, cupping Rin’s waist with one hand while winding the other through Rin’s hair. He licked over the patch on Rin’s neck he was about to brutalise, feeling Rin’s pulse jump under his tongue. He stopped.

“You’re fucking into this, aren’t you?” 

Rin looked away. “So what if I am.”

“Are you into me or just getting pulled into cupboards?”

“I’m going to wipe that smarmy grin off your face you fucker.”

“Oh yeah?”

“YEAH.” Rin launched himself forward and smothered Sousuke’s mouth, pulling Sousuke down by his shirt collar. He tasted of beer and cigarettes. Rin bit on Sousuke’s bottom lip hard. Sousuke let out an involuntary gasp as he let Rin’s tongue probe into his mouth.

Rin pulled back “Seems like I’m not the only one into this.” he smirked.

“You’re damn fucking right,” Sousuke pulled Rin’s head back in place and slotted their lips together again.

Rin pulled back.

“Ergh, what now?” panted Sousuke.

“We need to get onto that hickey.”

“Wha-?”

Suddenly Rin’s lips were on Sousuke’s neck sucking and biting hard. “Fuck,” Sousuke groaned, hoping Nagisa wasn’t going to open the door at that moment. Why the fuck had he worn such tight fitting pants?? Rin latched onto his lips again.

“TIME’S UP!”

Rin and Sousuke looked around, blinking in the light. Their friends were staring avidly at their mussed hair and swollen lips. Sousuke’s hickey stood out bright on his neck.

“And THAT’S how it’s fucking DONE.” Rin grinned, high fiving Sousuke as they got out of the cupboard.

“Alright, who’s next?” Makoto asked.


	3. Chapter 3

“Haru, it’s your turn!”

Haru sighed, and irritably twisted the bottle with one hand. It span slowly wobbling until it fell on:

“Sousuke again!” Nagisa grinned.

A vein in Rin’s jaw jumped and Makoto’s smile looked even sweeter than usual, if that were possible.

Haru and Sousuke walked over to the cupboard, Haru was unreadable as always. Sousuke gave nothing away either as the door closed.

It was dark in the cupboard, but one of Sousuke’s eyes was illuminated by the light coming through the crack between the wall and the door. Haru had never really looked at them before. But now he could see they were the exact same shade as the ocean. His pulse quickened slightly.

Sousuke very gently put his hand out and traced Haru’s jaw with his thumb. Haru leant into it, seeking the warmth like a cat.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Sousuke whispered. Haru stepped forward in response and put his hands out; feeling Sousuke’s face, his nose, his eyebrows, his hair. Slowly, intimately his long fingers felt around the shells of Sousuke’s ears, his jaw, his neck.

“You were never afraid of the ocean, were you?” Haru whispered, his hands light and caressing. Sousuke shook his head. His thumb still tracing Haru’s jaw.

Haru moved forward. Sousuke was amazed how even on land, every one of Haru’s movements had a fluid quality.

Softly, almost like a raindrop, Haru leant up and kissed Sousuke’s lips. Sousuke stayed perfectly still as Haru carefully nudged his lips apart. Haru traced Sousuke’s blunt teeth, inhaling the scent of Sousuke’s saliva. Slowly Sousuke started to move in response, lapping at Haru, like waves on sand. Hands still slowly caressing each other’s faces.

Sousuke didn’t feel particularly turned on, but he couldn’t deny that this was one of the most intimate things he’d ever done in his life. His gaze locked with Haru, the blue of the rain and the blue of the ocean, water and water melding together.

They stayed like that, in silence, losing themselves in each other’s gaze.

When they eventually emerged, they did so cooly, giving each other only a slight nod to acknowledge what had just gone on between them. Makoto looked a little worried, but his concerns were allayed when Haru made a beeline back to his side. Rin, however, was staring at Sousuke intently over the top of his beer bottle. Sousuke grinned at him before sauntering over and ruffling his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gou-kun, your turn!"

"I TOLD YOU, it's KOU!" she yelled, punctuating her words by thumping the wine bottle she was holding on to on the arm of the couch.

She put the bottle she was holding down and picked up the one offered by Nagisa. After a few false starts, she eventually got the bottle spinning.

"Gou-san!- "

"Gou-kun!-"

Momo and Seijirou exclaimed at the same time, before looking at each other and starting a tussle on the floor over who would be the one the bottle picked.

"Mako-chan!!" Nagisa announced excitedly as both Momo and Seijirou noticeably deflated.

"Ehhhhhhhh? But-" Makoto protested as Gou grabbed him by the arm and dragged him determinedly into the closet.

"B-b-but Gou-kun, you know I don't think of you that way! I can't do it!" Makoto stammered as the door shut on them.

"Yeah, I know it - besides, I've seen how you look at Haru. I'm not blind!" She nonchalantly pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Makoto gasped. "I thought Nagisa confiscated everyone's phones?" 

"I put one of my old ones in, of course - how else did you think I was going to document the night? I've got blackmail material for years now," Gou sighed contentedly, navigating through apps on her phone.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled. "I've been meaning to show you this for days," she said, passing him the phone. On it was playing a video of a staticy cat struggling to remove a balloon from its fur.

Makoto melted. "AWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Gou retrieved her phone. "I know, right? Now, there's more where that came from - you just need to give me, let's say, another five minutes." Gou suddenly grabbed Makoto's hands and held them together. "We need to formulate you a strategy."

"A strategy?" Makoto repeated dumbly.

"A confession strategy of course!"

"A confession strategy? For what?"

"Seriously? You're that thick? So you can confess your feelings to Haru of course!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WE WILL COME UP WITH THE BEST CONFESSION STRATEGY EVER AND IT WILL BE PERFECT"

"SHHHHH!" Makoto hushed her and continued in a harsh whisper. "You know someone's listening at the door, right??"

"Pssshhh, everyone knows," she dismissed him, speaking at a normal volume again. 

"WHAT"

"Now, here's the plan - I've got a deal with Nagisa, right? All you have to do...."

Makoto listened, intrigued despite himself.

".... and that's how you two will finally, finally get together and stop with this fucking sexual tension already! It's driving us all nuts!"

"But how do you know Haru is interested?"

Gou sighed. "It's pretty fucking obvious to everyone but you apparently. Even Rin's noticed and he's about as cluey as a brick about this sort of thing."

"Time's uuuuuupppp!" Nagisa sung loudly, and Gou frantically fumbled to put her phone back in her pocket before the door opened, then gave Nagisa an innocent look as he shot her a questioning glance.

The Mikoshiba brothers looked up from their arm-wrestle in the corner, and seeing the evident lack of attraction between the two that had just come out of the closet breathed identical sighs of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha you want mako/gou TOO BAD you get mako/cat videos


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright i remember this one this is pure themugwump

Seiijuro span the bottle, hoping for Gou. But -

“Sousuke again!” Nagisa's voice rang out.

Rin went white as a sheet. He’d been gripping onto Sousuke arm before, but now he was positively strangling it.

Seiijuro stood up grinning at Sousuke. Sousuke smirked back.

“Rin, seriously, let go.”

“NO, YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME IN WITH YOU.”

Seiijuro and Sousuke looked at each other and shrugged “Why not.”

“No!” Nagisa - the little git, Rin thought - cried out, “Only two in the cupboard at once!”

Ai let out a whimper. Everyone looked at him, he turned scarlet.

“Rin, it’s for seven minutes. What’s the worst that could happen?” Sousuke tried to be reassuring and failed miserably. If looks could kill Seiijuro would be very very dead.

The two men stood up and walked over to the cupboard. Both of them had to duck to get under the lintel.

Nagisa was practically wetting his pants. Makoto had turned red, and Rei was hurriedly pushing his glasses up and looking very pointedly at the chart he’d drawn up after they decided they could only have seven minutes in heaven with each person in the room once. This had been determined to be necessary after Nagisa spun Rei for the fourth time straight. Haru was looking at Rin, and, if Gou wasn’t very much mistaken, was actually looking at him in sympathy.

Nagisa closed the door behind them.

“So, Sousuke, do I have to be careful of your shoulder?” Seiijuro started, almost business-like.

“Nope… do I have to be careful of you? I heard you’d strained a neck muscle?”

“Nope.”

“Right then.”

Seiijuro gripped the back of Sousuke’s head and smashed him into the set of drawers making a colossal crash.

Sousuke bit back just as hard pushing Seiijuro’s shirt up and gripping onto his hips as he forced him back across the room into the cupboard door. Both of them clearly didn’t give a shit what went where. Sousuke bit and sucked at everything he could reach. Seiijuro’s hands decided they no longer were completely happy holding the back of Sousuke’s head and he began to wrench Sousuke’s shirt off. Sousuke took his lead without questioning and did the same to Seiijuro.

Bare chest to bare chest Seiijuro grasped Sousuke’s jaw and bit down. Sousuke moaned. Loudly.

He thought he heard a groan come from outside the door but thought nothing of it.

“You like it rough, then?” Seiijuro smirked against his lips, carefully pinching and twisting at Sousuke’s right nipple. Sousuke let out a whimper before biting down on Seiijuro’s collarbone. Seiijuro gasped. Sousuke smiled, whispering against the shell of his ear. “And you don’t?” Seiijuro shivered. “Fuck.” 

Sousuke had reached down, grasping the bulge in Seiijuro’s pants, rubbing rhythmically. “You – fucker” Seiijuro panted out, trying to give as good as he got by slipping his hands under Sousuke’s waistband and grasping his butt. “If – they – open – the door”   
Sousuke licked one of Seiijuro’s nipples “Oh shittt!” Seiijuro gasped. His nails dug into Sousuke’s butt. 

“How much longer have we got?” Sousuke whispered in Seiijuro’s ear again.

“Not – long.” Seiijuro managed.

“Better make this good then” Sousuke smiled, and began to lickdown Seiijuro’s taut stomach.

“AND TIME’S UP!” Rin threw open the door. And fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Nagisa looked around and shrewdly spotted the one person who had managed to stay quiet for almost the whole night. It almost looked like he was trying to avoid his attention...

“Ai! It’s your turn!” Ai was so skittish he dropped his drink and it spilled over the floor. Nagisa grinned smugly. He'd guessed right.

“Gomen ne! Gomen ne!”

“It’s okay, Ai-chan we’ll clean it up later.” said Rin who seemed to have recovered from his earlier fainting episode.

Ai tried to spun the bottle, or tried to. It skidded half way across the floor and came to a halt in front of 

“Sousuke AGAIN?!?!?” asked Nagisa disbelievingly. Rin smiled dryly.

Sousuke stood up. Ai got shakily to his feet. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Oh my god, he couldn’t believe this. His face was scarlet as he stumbled toward the cupboard. Sousuke let him in first with a gesture and then followed.

Nagisa closed the door.

“Ai, calm down. I’m not going to do anything, don’t worry,” tried Sousuke reassuringly.

Ai knew it was now or never. He gritted his teeth. “I – I want – I want you to, if it’s not too much to ask, um please -?”

“What?” asked Sousuke, curious despite himself. “Don’t worry Ai, what happens in here stays in here.”

Ai looked at the ground and blurted it out before he could stop himself.

“Please Yamazaki-kun, I know that you and Rin are together… but please, can you just pretend that you like me, just for now?” Ai asked in a small voice. 

He felt arms wrap around him, and he buried his head into Sousuke’s shoulder. Sousuke carefully tilted Ai’s chin up. “Of course I like you, Ai,” he said, planting a chaste kiss on Ai’s cheek. Ai turned his head sharply, grazing his lips against Sousuke’s and catching him by surprise.

“But you don’t like me like you like Rin do you?” Ai hated how his voice took on such a high pitch, he hated his tiny body and his stupid bowl cut.

“No.” said Sousuke heavily, and with great finality. “But you undervalue yourself Ai. Don’t tell yourself you’ve lost before the battle’s even started.”

“But that’s exactly what happened with you.”

Sousuke laughed through his nose. “I suppose. You just happened to be very unlucky.”

Ai hung his head.

“So do you want to do this or not?”

Ai’s head shot up, eyes wide. Sousuke smiled down at him.

Sousuke leaned down, while Ai stood on tip toe. He kissed Sousuke carefully, blushing furiously.

“Ai, this is ridiculous. Do you mind if I lift you up?”

“N-n-no” he stuttered out. Sousuke lifted him up and pressed him against the wall. Ai thought he might die, this was everything he’d dreamt of. Sousuke kissed the corner of Ai’s mouth, but Ai had had enough, there was only two minutes left, and this was the last time he’d get to do this. He grabbed Sousuke’s head and bit on Sousuke’s lower lip.

Sousuke was taken completely by surprise and almost dropped him, but then he allowed Ai to slot their lips together. So this is what a kiss was like, Ai thought to himself. Sousuke’s hands on his hips were big and strong, and his hair was just as soft as Ai had imagined.

“TIMES UP!”

Nagisa opened the door. Sousuke carefully put Ai back down on the floor. Blushing furiously Ai gingerly walked back to his spot, as Momo and Nagisa looked at him with newfound respect. Rin didn’t even look at him, having jealously and definitively claimed Sousuke again the moment the door had opened.


	7. Chapter 7

“Makoto, it’s your turn.” grinned Rin, setting the bottle in front of him.

Makoto took a deep breath and spun.

“Haru senpai.” Rei said clinically, ticking it off on his chart.

Makoto stood up and held out his hand to Haru. Haru took it.

Nagisa grinned from ear to ear as he jostled them toward the door.

“Have fun!” he said with a wink before closing the door.

Makoto stood there in the darkness. He didn’t want to say anything, but he wasn’t sure what to do. Haru decided for him. He laced his hands through Makoto’s. Haru’s hands were cool and smooth. He knew his own were sweaty and clammy. His breath caught in his throat as Haru looked up at him.

Makoto had always found Haru’s eyes startling, but now he couldn’t breathe as they roved over his face hungrily.

Haru moved forward and breathed in Makoto’s scent. Their hands were the only things that touched. Haru inhaled Makoto’s laboured breaths, as his lips ghosted along Makoto’s jaw, not quite touching.

Makoto shook but Haru held him firmly, his thumbs circling over the backs of Makoto’s hands.

“Haru,” Makoto whispered, his voice caught.

“Okaeri,” Haru whispered against his earlobe.

Makoto closed the gap then. Softly, deeply kissing Haru. Haru’s mouth was warm, soft, pliant. He kissed back slowly. 

Makoto opened his eyes to see Haru’s glimmering in the reflected light. Makoto didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. He didn’t know when it had happened, but he found himself cradling Haru’s face in his hand. Haru was running his hands up Makoto’s shirt, feeling each strong muscle under his fingertips. 

Haru gazed at Makoto, his green eyes were soft in the darkness. Haru took in everything he could. The feel of Makoto’s mouth, the way Makoto’s stomach tensed as he ran his hands over the warm skin.

He kissed Makoto’s neck open-mouthed. “I love you,” he whispered softly under his breath, so softly he didn’t think Makoto would be able to hear him.

“I love you.” Makoto whispered against Haru’s ear.

They stayed like that, entwined.

“Time’s up!” Rei opened the door. They didn’t move.

“Guys, did you hear me?? Time’s up.”

Haru and Makoto ignored him, locked in each other’s gaze.

“You guys should have a shower, you both look pretty sweaty.” said Nagisa shrewdly. Rei looked at Nagisa like he was a moron. But with those words Haru took Makoto by the hand and immediately walked toward the bathroom.

“What are they going to do?” asked Ai, confused and mildly worried.

“You don’t have to worry, but if you need to piss, do it in the garden” said Sousuke mildly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha alright i enjoyed writing this one a lot  
> I'm sad there isn't more nagisa / sousuke interaction because i think they'd have a whale of a time together (get it)

"Should we even let Sousuke spin the bottle? I swear he's spent more time in the closet than out of it," Makoto asked innocently. Haru sniggered beside him. "What? Ohhhhhhh- WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT-"

Sousuke laughed and took the bottle offered by Nagisa. 

"OH MY GOD I DIDN'T MEAN IT SOUSUKE"

"Looks like it's your turn to get back in the closet, Nagisa!" Gou giggled.

Sousuke offered Nagisa his hand. "After you, good sir."

As soon as the door shut Nagisa immediately started rummaging in the corner of the closet and pulled out a bottle of - something, Sousuke couldn't tell exactly what in the darkness. It must've been strong though, he could smell the alcohol from the moment Nagisa opened the bottle and took a swig.

"Whiskey?" Nagisa brandished the bottle under his nose.

He reached out to accept but was rebuffed. "Only if you agree to help me give Rei the shock of his life."

"Okay, yeah, sure. Whiskey first." He gratefully accepted the offered bottle and took a swig. Eh, not bad. He'd definitely had better, but as drunk as he was he wasn't one to nitpick.

"By the way, Nagisa, good job rigging the bottle," he chuckled, his voice rumbling deep in his throat. 

"Thanks Sou-chan - I was only going to use it to make sure I got at least one go with Rei, but I think I've found a better use for it. You don't mind if I keep rigging it your way?"

"Nah, I've had a pretty good run I'd say," Sousuke said approvingly. "And Rin - now I'm going to have to deal with him being all fucking frowny and shit all night. He has a sexy-ass frown."

"You're welcome," Nagisa said, reclaiming the whiskey bottle for one last swig. "Now, I'd reckon we'd have at least a couple of minutes left. Shall we make them count?"

He leapt onto Sousuke, wrapping his legs around his waist and burying his hands into his hair, pulling their lips together in an unexpectedly passionate kiss. Where the fuck did that come from? Sousuke wondered - not that he minded, he was an unexpectedly good kisser, and fuck could he move! Sousuke put one arm around Nagisa - he was so small, he felt like he would crush him if he used any force at all - and with the other started caressing his small shapely butt. Sousuke pushed him up against the wall and started grinding - 

Suddenly the door swung open - there, on the other side, Rei and Rin were clinging to each other, tears streaming down their cheeks. At the sight of Sousuke and Nagisa, they both made identical wretched howls of dismay and buried their heads in the others' shoulder. As he disentangled himself from Nagisa's embrace, Sousuke spotted Gou in the background trying to hide a phone down her shirt - damn, now I'm going to have to make sure she doesn't have any potentially compromising material from tonight, he noted. Then again, it might come in handy for distracting Rin... He resolved to make a deal with her. Not tonight though. He was enjoying this shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Makoto and Haru had just made their way back into the room, both looking slightly flushed.

“Mako-chan!” squealed Nagisa shamelessly, brandishing the bottle at the taller boy.

Makoto was hesitant as he set it on the floor. He took the neck of the bottle and spun. It revolved perfectly on the spot. Over and over until…

“Sousuke!!”

“Okay, what the fuck is this. Is this fucking rigged???” Rin glared angrily at Nagisa. The little bastard was up to something and he knew it.

“If you want me to sit out, that’s fine.” said Sousuke insincerely.

“NO!” Rei, Momo, Gou and Seiijuro shouted at once. Sousuke looked around, a mock look of surprise on his face.

“Um, okay then.” Rin had only just come round after the Seiijuro/Sousuke debacle and now this. He lay back on the wall and breathed deeply. It was just a game. It didn’t mean anything. But Sousuke could damn well look a little less sexy, the way he held out his hand to Makoto was just ergh. Rin hid his head in a pillow. 

Rei patted him on the back. “It’ll be over soon.”

Haru didn’t look depressed at all, on the contrary - this was the first time he’d stared at the door, his face rapt. If Rin didn’t know better, he'd have sworn the little watery fucker was turned on.

Nagisa once again closed the door with a wink.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head. “So, uh, do we just? Um, I’ve never really done this before, well except just before, obviously.” he giggled nervously “I’m probably horrible at it. Um-”

Makoto heard Sousuke chuckle in the dark. “And you think I’m not? I just bluff my way through everything. It’s nice to talk to you for a change actually, instead of being smothered by Haru and Rin.”

“Yeah it is, isn’t it? Maybe when all this is over we should get a coffee together or something.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Hey, Makoto… have you ever… I don’t know… just-” Sousuke sounded nervous, and Makoto could feel him shifting.

“What?” he asked, his voice low and soft.

“Have you ever been jealous of Haru and Rin?” The words came out in a rush. As soon as he’d said them Sousuke wanted to shove the words back into his mouth.

Makoto laughed. “Are you kidding. That’s my fucking modus operandi.”

Sousuke laughed too. “I’ve never heard you swear before.”

“Well I’ve never seen you nervous before, so I guess it’s a first for both of us.”

“Who says I’m nervous.”

“I could hear your voice shaking.” giggled Makoto. He felt Sousuke take a step forward. Makoto looked up to see Sousuke’s teal eyes glinting as he crowded Makoto towards the wall. Makoto’s giggles climbed several octaves.

“I’m not the only one who’s nervous.”

“Oh my god.” whispered Makoto.

“Besides,” Sousuke’s breath was hot on his skin as he pressed a kiss into Makoto’s neck, “Don’t you want to make them jealous…”

Sousuke was completely taken aback when Makoto twisted them around. Suddenly Sousuke’s back was against the wall, one of Makoto’s hands twisted in his hair, the other in his belt loop. And Makoto’s mouth, fuck. Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto’s lips were soft and they pulled and tugged at Sousuke. He leant forward and whispered in Sousuke’s ear, “So much…” before biting on Sousuke’s earlobe.

Sousuke couldn’t believe what he was feeling, as Makoto, sweet, innocent Makoto ran his tongue over Sousuke’s and then dived for his belt buckle.

“Makoto, we’ve only got maybe 3 minutes!” Sousuke gasped out.

“Exactly.” Makoto kneeled down fluidly and found Sousuke’s right hip bone. “Rin’s not the only one who can give hickeys.” Sousuke found himself hearing, as Makoto placed one just above his belt.

“Rin’s going to shit himself,” was all Sousuke could think of saying, before he wrenched Makoto up by his collar and bit at his neck, undoing Makoto’s belt and unbuttoning his pants as he did so.

Makoto found himself grinding on Sousuke’s leg. He hadn’t realised this was going to happen, but now he didn’t want the seven minutes to end as he trailed wet kisses up Sousuke’s jaw.

“Time’s up!” Sousuke and Makoto were startled to see Haru standing there, having opened the door first. His eyes glittered as his gaze traced over their flushed and sweaty faces, Sousuke’s hip and Makoto’s neck.

Makoto wilted slightly. Sousuke pinched him hard in the back where Haru couldn’t see. Makoto stood up straight. “What’s wrong Haru?” he asked in his sweetest most innocent voice. Haru swallowed and took Makoto’s arm leading him back to the living room.  
Sousuke looked past them to see Rin covered in feathers. He’d bitten into the pillow too hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah alright i admit it i only wrote this chapter to get the ALL OUT PERFECT BODY reference in

"So, who hasn't spun the bottle yet?"

Rei looked up from his chart again - "Looks like everyone but Momo and I -"

"Your turn then!" Nagisa practically threw the bottle at him in his eagerness. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him - Nagisa shot him a hurt look and shrugged innocently.

Rei weighed up the weight of the bottle. Weight: 400 grams. That put the centre of gravity - there. He deliberately balanced it on the floor. Accounting for friction, the angle should be just so. The speed had to be enough to spin satisfactorily, but not enough to fly off the floor. And... SPIN!

He watched proudly as the bottle did a perfect pirouette, spinning gracefully like a top and gradually coming to a stop exactly where he'd planned it, right at Nagisa's -

Sousuke coughed loudly and thumped the floor.

To Rei's dismay the bottle started wobbling and eventually came to a full rest pointing towards Rin.

"YOOOOOOOOOOO" Sousuke hollered and high-fived Gou. Rin shot him a look full of betrayal as he resignedly stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Guess we better get started, Rei-san." 

"After you, Rin-chan-san," Rei said seriously, opening the door and ushering Rin inside. He snuck a look behind him - Nagisa didn't even look worried! There he was, sitting right up next to Gou, pointing out something that was apparently hilarious as both her and Sousuke began to laugh. All right. That was it.

He spun into the room and announced - "Are you ready to go all out?" The last two words he said in his best English.

"All out?" Rin replied uncertainly - what was he on about?

"ALL OUT" he reiterated, ripping off his shirt. "Check out this PERFECT BODY," he said, rippling his chest muscles.

Rin caught on. "Oh, you want a perfect body do you? Check this shit out," Rin replied, likewise ripping off his shirt and striking a pose.

Rei pushed his glasses up against his face. "Oh, silly Rin-san, you know nothing of the true majesty of my physique! I follow a dedicated and tailor-made training program to ensure that my muscles are at their absolute peak beauty at all times," he said, grabbing Rin's hands and guiding them over his torso. 

"Oh, but who needs to follow such a tight regimen when you can have a body like this," Rin savagely grabbed Rei and pulled him close, chest to chest, noses almost touching, before diving in for a kiss.

Rei gasped in surprise, but didn't have time to protest as Rin clamped on to his bottom lip with his sharp teeth and worried at it before pulling back and immediately going for the jugular.

They emerged, sweaty, panting, five minutes later, expecting to greet shocked faces - apparently everyone had moved on to playing poker, and they were all so intent on their hands that they hadn't even noticed the timer going off.

"WHAT" Rei and Rin yelled indignantly in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

After a round or two of poker, Nagisa decided he hadn't had enough schaudenfraude for the night. “It’s Rin’s turn again!” he unilaterally declared.

“If it’s Sousuke again I'm swapping the bottles,” Gou declared, looking suspiciously at Nagisa.

“Alright, I admit, I rigged the first one! But I swear I haven’t done anything to this one! Really!” Gou didn’t look mollified, but she sat back and watched her brother spin the bottle.

“Makoto!” squealed Momo who was thoroughly getting into the spirit of things.

Rin grinned, his teeth glistening. Maybe his luck had turned around tonight!

“No.” said Haru firmly.

“You weren’t like this when I went in there with Sousuke, what’s wrong?”

Haru looked away but didn’t let go of Makoto’s shirt. Rin had had enough and pulled Makoto away hard, hard enough to break Haru's vice-like grip.

“Come on,” he snarled, pushing Makoto into the cupboard. Makoto hit his head on the lintel as he stumbled in.

“Ow!”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“it’s okay! It’s okay!” Makoto smiled waving away the apology.

Nagisa closed the door. There was still a chink of light coming through.

“All the way Nagisa!” Rin growled out.

“Gomen ne! Gomen ne!” The chink turned to darkness.

They stood there without speaking.

“It’s pretty dark in here…” Makoto began.

“Are you afraid?” asked Rin, concerned.

“I – I don’t know.”

“Were you afraid with Sousuke?”

“Well, Sousuke’s bigger than me, I felt sort of protected… and I didn’t have much time to think…”

“Right, of course.” said Rin bitterly.

“Hey, don’t be like that Rin.”

“Like what?”

“It’s just a game.”

“Well how come Sousuke’s been picked SO MANY times?”

“You’ve been picked quite a lot too… I mean you and Haru were in here.”

“Yeah. That completely bombed.”

“It did?”

“Don’t sound so disgustingly hopeful.”

“Sorry. But you were in here with Rei too.”

Rin raised an eyebrow at Makoto disbelievingly.

“Had you even talked to each other before you came in here?”

“Who – me and Sousuke?”

“Yes. You and SOUSUKE! Who ELSE.” Rin bit out irritably.

“Well, we hadn’t really, but we decided we’d get coffee sometime soon.”

“You-you did?” asked Rin, startled.

“Well yeah,”

“So you talked? When you were in here?”

“Not as much as this, but yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“I can’t tell you that. You know that’s how this works.”

“Please?”

“I can’t, Rin.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Hey Makoto I think I can see something moving on the ceiling.”

“Wh-what??” he asked immediately ducking behind Rin. Rin crouched down, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Makoto was right behind him, clutching his arm.

“Gotcha!” grinned Rin turning around and knocking Makoto backwards so he was in between his legs, hands on either side of Makoto’s head.

“Rin? But the ceiling-” Rin cut him off with a kiss.

“There’s nothing there you idiot,” he said affectionately.

“Oh,” Makoto blushed furiously as he pushed his hands up under Rin’s shirt.

Rin’s teeth were sharp as he nipped playfully at Makoto’s bottom lip. He carded a hand through Makoto’s hair as he licked at Makoto’s neck. Makoto kissed Rin’s hair, the only part of Rin he could reach with his lips, while his hands traced over Rin’s back lightly, raising goosebumps.

“Time’s up!” Sousuke opened the door and grinned at Rin and Makoto on the floor.

“We were only just getting started!” whined Rin, deliberately placing another slow kiss on Makoto’s jaw while staring up at Sousuke through his lashes.

“Too bad.” Sousuke grabbed Rin’s legs and hoisted him up.

“Wha-?? ARGH!! SOUSUKE!!” Rin yelled.

“You asked for it.” said Sousuke calmly.

“Sousuke you git!! Put me down!!” Rin wriggled like an eel.

“Make me.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Momo it’s your turn.” Ai said passing the bottle to Momo who was sitting in a chair looking slightly green. Nagisa was too busy covering Rei’s face in kisses, which they were all pointedly ignoring.

Momo dropped the bottle - he'd lost track of how much he'd had to drink, and he was . Ai picked it up for him again, and placed it on the floor. He took Momo’s hand and placed it on the neck of the bottle. Momo was completely doubled over in his chair. “Now spin,” Ai instructed.

Momo barely looked at what he was doing he had fixed his eyes on Gou. Somehow Ai managed to get him to spin the bottle. Around and around it went, Gou pretended she didn’t notice Momo’s gaze. He didn’t even look at the bottle, he gazed at Gou, willing it to land on her until-

“Rin-san,” said Ai.

Momo let out a startled “WHAT?” and fell out of his chair.

Rin clapped a hand to his forehead.

“You have to do it,” Sousuke said, looking like all his birthdays had come at once.

“Fucking hell.”

Rin hauled Momo into the cupboard as Ai shut the door, looking worriedly at them both.

Momo stunk of alcohol. Rin wrinkled his nose, holding Momo a foot away.

“Gimme a kissss senpaaaiii,” Momo slurred. He leaned forward and then vomited over Rin’s shoes.

Rin threw open the door.

Nagisa unstuck himself from Rei. There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink. “THE TIMER HASN’T GONE OFF YET. THAT’S AGAINST THE RULES!”

“He fucking VOMITED NAGISA.” 

Sousuke was howling with laughter and managed to choke out, “You do tend to have that effect on people.”

“I’m taking Momo to the bathroom. Someone better clean up this mess.”

He hauled Momo off and pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet.

“I’m sorry senpai,” Momo muttered at the floor.

“S’alright.” said Rin gruffly, Momo looked up and then swayed, and looked back down at the ground. “I don’t feel very good.”

“No shit. You’re bloody lucky you got me and not Gou.”

“Oh my god,” Momo groaned. “What must she think of me???”

“You brought this on yourself.” said Rin unsympathetically as he pulled of his soiled shirt and chucked it in the sink.

Momo whimpered softly. “You need to vomit again, there’s no way enough came up.” 

Rin helped Momo kneel in front of the toilet and held his hair back as he let it all out.

“Thanks senpai,” Momo said as he sat up, wiping puke from his mouth with his wrist. Rin held his breath - the smell was awful. He flushed the toilet.

“Do you think you need to vomit again?” Rin asked, supporting Momo from slipping sideways. Momo shook his head. Rin sighed and rubbed his back.

“How are you two doing?” asked Sousuke from the doorway.

“Momo’s feeling better now, but I think my shirt’s ruined.”  
“Ah well,” Sousuke walked in, ruffled Momo’s hair and looked over Rin’s shirt.

“Nah, it’ll be fine.” he said reassuringly as he turned on the tap and began to rinse it out.

“Who’s cleaning the cupboard?”

“Rei and Ai.”

“What’s Seiijuro doing?”

“He’s still asleep.”

“Of course he is. Ah well, I guess that was the last seven minutes in heaven for the night then.”

“I think that’s pretty safe to say.”

Momo groaned unhappily from the toilet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't strictly part of the seven minutes of heaven game but rather the aftermath that themugwump got really invested in (what a cutie)

Rin was towelling his hair dry when he looked up at Sousuke who was lying on his bunk reading a swimming magazine. He’d been wondering about something in the shower and now he decided he was going to deal with it.

 

“Sousuke, do you- um”

Sousuke looked over at Rin, “What?”

“Did you.. I mean, what did you think of that game we played in Iwatobi?” Rin tried and failed to sound nonchalant.

“Poker? It was alright, if Nagisa hadn’t been a cheating little bitch.”

“No, I mean the other game.”

“Oh… seven minutes in heaven? Yeah it was alright.” said Sousuke casually

“Alright?!?!?!?” Rin was incredulous.

Sousuke sat up and looked down at Rin “Why? What do you want me to say?” asked Sousuke irritably. “Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was awkward as fuck, and sometimes it was just straight out weird.”

“When was it good?” asked Rin, scenting blood.

Sousuke let out a sigh of exasperation and avoided the question. “Why? What did you think of it, Rin?”

Rin dried his hair off “I don’t know. Rei was better than I expected, but I don’t really want to play it again.”

“Not even just with me?” asked Sousuke craftily.

“Fuck off.” Rin threw his towel at him.

Sousuke caught it easily and sniggered.

“Just because you turned out to be the best kisser ever doesn’t mean you can act like a smug little bitch. Anyway I was asking because I know you got that offer to Tokitsu with Seiijuro and I wanted to know if you were going to take it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said are you going to go to Tokitsu?” reiterated Rin pointedly.

“No, the other part.” said Sousuke smirking.

Rin wasn’t going to play along despite his face choosing that moment to turn a brilliant shade of crimson. “I didn’t say anything else.” he said blandly.

“I’m pretty sure I heard ‘best kisser ever’ in there somewhere…”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you heard ‘ARE YOU GOING TO TOKITSU?”

 

“Well, I was definitely thinking about it.” Sousuke lent on the railing of the bunk thoughtfully.

“Because you could be with Seiijuro then right?”

“Right…” said Sousuke, he wasn’t sure where Rin was going with this.

“I mean you looked pretty happy after your seven minutes with him. Maybe you can pick it back up…”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him. “Rin, you fainted. You wouldn’t have known if my hair had been on fire.”

“I fainted afterwards in case you forgot dipshit.”

“Whatever, Seiijuro’s hot and all but he’s wayy too into your sister.”

“So you ARE GAY.”

“Rin. What. The. Hell. I think every single one of us is at least a bit gay after playing that ridiculous game.”

“But you like guys.” said Rin pointedly.

Sousuke looked at him like he was a complete moron. “Sure I do, and so do you.”

“How do you know that?” asked Rin affronted.

“Rin. I’ve seen you with Haru. For Christ’s sake. Stop acting like a dumb little bitch.” He said getting down off the bunk and moving toward his Ipod which had been charging.

“So who did you like the best then?” asked Rin.

“What?”

“At seven minutes in heaven. You made out with everyone. Tell me who you thought was the best.”

“I dunno, they were all pretty different.” Sousuke shrugged, unplugging his ipod. “Why, who did you like the best?”

“I already told you.” said Rin, exasperated.

“Oh yeah, I’m the ‘best kisser ever’.” Sousuke grinned like a little kid. Rin punched him in the shoulder.

“Seriously, who did you think was the best?” asked Rin earnestly.

“Well, I guess you, but that’s because I like you. I mean Seiijuro and Haru were both pretty hot, and Makoto’s definitely more than he appears…” Sousuke trailed off.

“You thought Haru was hot???” Rin asked incredulously.

“Well yeah…” Sousuke said offhandedly.

“What the hell?? When I was with him it was like, I dunno, kissing a fish or something, it was really awkward…”

Sousuke sniggered, “Really?”

“Don’t look so happy about it. Git.” Rin threw him a dirty look.

Sousuke picked up his phone and began texting really quickly.

“What are you doing?” asked Rin.

“Texting Makoto.”

“About what?”

“Nothing.”

“ERGH JUST TELL ME!”

“Nope.” said Sousuke holding the phone out of Rin’s reach.

Rin’s teeth flashed before he attacked, tickling Sousuke mercilessly.

Sousuke dropped the phone. “Yes!” Rin yelled before he dived. He tried to read the screen as fast as he could. He managed to see _Dude, Rin and Haru didn’t do ANYTHING_ before Sousuke grabbed it.

“WHY ARE YOU TEXTING HIM THAT!”

“We had a deal.”

“ _You_ had a deal with _Makoto???”_

“Yup.”

Rin groaned. “I don’t care any more.” He said flopping onto his bunk.

“You don’t care about what?” asked Sousuke surprised.

“Just fucking go, Sousuke. Go to Tokitsu. Go and fuck Seiijuro and Haru and Makoto while you’re at it. I don’t care.”

“Who said I want to fuck them?”

“You said it yourself, you’re gay. You like them.”

“You’re gay too, and you like them.” Sousuke shot back, nonplussed.

“Whatever, I’m going to Australia. So you don’t have to worry about me cramping your style.” Rin said bitterly to the floor.

Sousuke looked at Rin for a second, as the weight of what Rin said sank in.

“You’re going back to Australia?” Sousuke’s shoulders slumped as he sat down next to Rin heavily.

“Well, I was thinking about staying in Japan, but I don’t really want to watch you with Seiijuro.”

“Where on earth has this come from?”

“You said Seiijuro’s hot.”

“So what! You said Rei was hot.” said Sousuke indignantly.

“Whatever.”

“Rin you’re an idiot.” Sousuke leaned over and blew a wet raspberry into Rin’s neck.

“ARGH! YOU’RE DISGUSTING!” Rin yelled as Sousuke proceeded to blow another one into his collarbone.

Rin pushed him off and then licked Sousuke’s nose. Before throwing himself forward and pinning Sousuke down and licking all over his face.

Rin sat back up and looked at his handiwork. Sousuke’s face was glistening.

“You’re gross, Rin.”

“You love it.”

“Damn straight I do.” Sousuke pulled him down and kissed him.

 

They weren’t in a cupboard this time. This wasn’t a game anymore.

Rin pulled back slowly, his eyes bright.

 

“Sousuke, do you? I mean – do – are we?”

Sousuke waited as Rin pulled himself together. “Are you, do you – you like me?”

“I already told you that.”

“You-you did?”

“Yup.”

“YOU SHOULD MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS YOU DIPSTICK! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH SEIIJURO!”

“Well… I don’t.”

Sousuke pulled him down and blew another raspberry into Rin’s neck.

“You’re a douche.” said Rin affectionately, flopping onto Sousuke’s shoulder.

“So are you.”

“How am _I_ a douche??”

“You just said you were going to go to Australia. Like that didn’t hurt enough the first time you ran off.”

“I’m not actually going though.”

“You’re a git.”

“So are we together now, or what? Because that’s going to make this whole future thing much easier to handle. We can get a room together in Tokyo, and go to Tokitsu. Or we could go to Australia, I’m still in contact with my old coaches and if they gave me a scholarship I’m sure they’d give you one too. It’d be good for your English, and we could go ocean swimming, and I could introduce you to my old host parents…”

Sousuke kissed Rin’s hair. “So we really are together…”

“That’s what I just said numbskull.”

Sousuke giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“You.”

“How am I funny??”

“One minute you’re going on about how I should get off with Seiijuro and the next your figuring out our lives together.”

“Yeah, and?”

Sousuke smiled as Rin found his hand and laced their fingers together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last bit for now! again entirely themugwump

Gou woke up feeling groggy. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 1pm. She should probably get up. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. God, what had she done last night? Apart from kissing Seiijuro, and Sousuke, and Ai, and Rei… Oh my god, she thought, and flopped back down on her bed. Her stomach rumbled. She glared at it. No, she was not moving. She was not going to move dammit. No. She grabbed a couple of her brothers disgusting protein bars and ate them. They took the edge off, but she was still hungry.

She was going to have to take the elevator downstairs and get lunch. It was an extremely unappealing thought. Grudgingly she got dressed, drank some water and brushed her teeth. God her head hurt, she thought as she left her room, and the lights in the hallway were too bright. She stood in front of the elevators, hoping she didn’t look as awful as she felt.

Finally the elevator turned up and Gou got in, head bowed. Just get me to the food and I’ll be happy she thought. She felt the elevator begin to move, then it shuddered and stopped. Gou looked up. The doors weren’t opening. Crap. She looked around at the other occupant.

“Oh, hey Momo, didn’t see you there.” Momo was leaning against the back of the elevator looking exactly the way Gou felt.

Gou tried pressing the door opening button. It didn’t work. She tried again. It didn’t work. 

“ERGH!” She let out exasperatedly and began to pummel all the numbers.

She felt a hand on her arm “Don’t do that! Now we’ll really be stuck.” Gou was struck by how tall he’d grown all of a sudden, and how muscular his arms wer, and how big his hand was…

Momo groaned and leaned back against the wall. 

“This is exactly what I need right now” he grumbled.

Gou looked at him angrily “It’s not MY fault the elevator stopped.”

“Ergh, you’re even pretty when you’re angry and hungover. Life is so unfair.” Momo sunk down onto the floor and cradled his head in his hands.

Gou blushed slightly, but then remembered she needed to do something. She pressed the call button.

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Hello madam,”

“Hi, we’re stuck in the lift.”

“Are you okay? Is there anyone else in there with you?”

“Yes, we’re both fine. When can you get us out.”

“I’ll call maintenance. It shouldn’t be too long.”

“Thanks.”

The call died.

Gou looked down at Momo, who was cradling his head. “Wow, you really overdid it last night.”

Momo looked up and glared at her. “It’s not my fault” he said petulantly.

Gou giggled “Who’s fault was it then?”

“Yours, obviously.” Momo went back to nursing his head. Gou sat down next to him.

“How’s it my fault?” she asked playfully, ribbing him lightly. Momo muttered something and turned away.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that?”

“I said, it was because I was nervous alright?” Momo muttered into his elbow, not looking at her.

“Oh.”

“Whatever, you don’t like me anyway, you like Seiijuro. Because everyone likes Seiijuro” he said bitterly to the floor.

“You don’t know that,” said Gou gently. She had never heard Momo say something so serious before. She looked down at his brilliant orange hair, at this particular moment she wanted to wrap her arms around him and cover him in kisses. She moved closer to him so their knees touched.

Momo looked up and fixed his gaze on her with his startling golden eyes “don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Don’t do that false hope thing. It’s not fair.”

This time Gou looked away, suddenly shy “it isn’t false hope” she muttered.

Momo laughed hollowly. “So if I asked you on a date right now, you’d say yes?”

Gou looked around at him, then smiled. “Well, try it and find out.”

Momo shrugged. “Fine, do you want to go on a date with me.”

“Yes.” said Gou simply.

“Y-y-you WILL?”

“I just said I would.”

“You’re just saying that because you feel sorry for me.”

Gou had had enough “I just said I wanted to, you dickwad. Don’t make me want to take it back.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“But I vomited on your brother. Last night.”

“I’ve done that. What’s your point?”

“Aren’t you -aren’t you turned off by that?”

“As long as you don’t vomit on me, I think I can deal with it.” Momo grinned at her. Suddenly his head didn’t seem to hurt very much at all.

She leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Momo went to kiss her back, but she leaned away.

“No way, not until you’ve brushed your teeth.”

Momo had never craved the sweet scent of Colgate so much before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all for now - but we're not ruling out the possibility of adding additional pairings! pop a comment below if there's anything you think we've missed. love and hugs xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO our friend Izzy wrote this for us a while ago and I completely forgot about it? Guess it's time to get this ship rolling again yo

Haru stared vaguely into the bottle he was holding. The glass distorted the patterns in the carpet, making them swirl like waves on sand. If he got just a little bit closer perhaps he could dive in and drift away…

“HARU-CHAN!” 

Haru didn’t realised how far forward he’d been leaning until he was suddenly jerked backwards into his seat, and he looked around in surprise. Makoto smiled and shrugged at him from behind. “I didn’t want you to fall,” he explained apologetically. “And uh, Nagisa’s getting impatient.” 

“Haru-chan! Just spin it already!” Nagisa demanded. Of course. The game. Yes. Perhaps the cocksucking cowboys had been a mistake after all. Haru placed the bottle in the centre of the circle and gave it a reluctant spin. It twirled neatly and landed – oh no…  
“KISUMI!” squealed Nagisa. “And to think, you almost missed out!” 

Haru didn’t meet Kisumi’s eyes as they both got slowly to their feet and walked towards the closet. Of all the moments Kisumi could have chosen to ‘just drop in’ to the party, why did it have to be this one? Why now, after all these years?   
“They say those that don’t learn from their history are doomed to repeat it, don’t they?” murmured Kisumi under his breath as he opened the closet door. Haru ignored him, and pulled it shut behind them without a word. 

For a few seconds they stood in silence. The space was small, and Haru could hear Kisumi’s nervous breathing. The tension made his blood race. Kisumi sighed. “Look, Haru,” he began tentatively. “I know our…friendship in middle school meant much more to me than it ever will to you, and I would never even think now of coming between you and Makoto…” He paused. Belatedly, Haru arranged his face into an expression of innocent confusion, but Kisumi waved it away. “Please don’t. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and I accept it wholeheartedly.” He smiled and took Haru’s hand, running his thumb gently over his palm. It tickled pleasantly and Haru shivered slightly. Kisumi was standing very close to him now. “I just can’t stand this anymore. No matter how cold you are to me, you can’t deny that there is something between us that needs to be resolved.”

Haru could and would of course absolutely deny that. What he couldn’t deny however, was the pulsing erection between his legs. Kisumi sensed Haru’s desire and slowly pulled him in closer. “Just this once. No expectations beyond this moment,” he whispered in Haru’s ear. Haru closed his eyes and allowed Kisumi to slide his hands under his shirt and gently over his body. Perhaps it would be enough to resolve their past tensions, and then they could both move on. “No expectations,” he agreed firmly, then gasped as Kisumi’s warm fingers made their way down his pants. Kisumi giggled quietly, and began to kiss Haru’s neck, deftly unbuttoning the pants with his free hand.   
Suddenly Kisumi’s hands were firmly stroking Haru’s most sensitive areas, and a warm tightness was building in his loins. He could feel Kisumi growing harder in response to his own excitement, and he allowed himself a quick exploration with one hand. Kisumi sighed with pleasure. “Don’t stop,” he whispered, and soon Haru’s gentle hands were sending shivers from Kisumi’s groin all over his body.   
Lost in long-awaited physical pleasure, Haru was surprised when his roaming hands were gently – somewhat reluctantly – lifted from Kisumi’s noticeably intensifying erection.   
“As much as I hate to stop you, there’s something I want to do,” Kisumi whispered mysteriously. Haru couldn’t see in the dark, but he felt Kisumi’s kisses travel downwards, over his neck and down his chest, all the way down to –  
“Oh!” Haru gasped as Kisumi’s lips kissed the tip of his erection and travelled smoothly over his shaft. The building heat in his groin immediately grew stronger with this warm new sensation, and he closed his eyes, gently pulling Kisumi’s head in closer. Kisumi’s hands slid up to Haru’s hips, down over his thighs and between his legs as he sucked him softly. Haru’s pulse quickened and he pushed himself in deeper. He felt Kisumi’s tongue begin to move in slow circles, gradually getting faster as his stifled moans increased. All too soon the sensations reached an explosive climax. Haru heard and felt Kisumi groan with satisfaction as he came in his mouth, the oral vibrations amplifying the intensity of his orgasm. 

As Kisumi’s lips slid backwards off his body, sending a final wave of pleasure through his loins, Haru was relieved to feel the tension in himself and in their friendship dissipate. Kisumi stood up and sighed, this time with contentment. “So, how was it?” he asked cheekily. 

“Well, um, nice. For me anyway,” Haru muttered awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortably aware that the exchange had been somewhat one-sided. 

Kisumi giggled. “Don’t worry friend, I enjoyed that at least as much as you did,” he assured him. “And besides, we’re on a time limit. Speaking of which, we should probably get our clothes back on…” 

By the time Nagisa had wrenched the door open, Haru and Kisumi were fully clothed, sitting innocently on the closet floor. Nagisa rolled his eyes. “You guys are so BORING!” he exclaimed. Haru shrugged and came out without a word. He immediately walked over and sat next to Makoto, trying to get his thoughts in order. The others began to fight over who was spinning next. Before Haru could take advantage of the moment, Makoto spoke. 

“I think it’s nice that you and Kisumi can be friends again after all these years,” he remarked. Haru’s mind raced to think of a reply, but as he turned to Makoto he saw the understanding and the genuine smile on his face, and he knew that as usual, he didn’t have to say anything.


End file.
